SODaLG
SODaLG is the creator of the Dride race, and is an extremely powerful robot. He was originally created by Steve. Appearance He is a sphere, made of a white, stainless-steel-like metal, with a pentagom rim with a cycloptic eye. The rim is the same metal as before, but orange, and inside the rim is a computer screen for an eye. The computer screen is cyan, with a orange cat's eye pupil, and there are 4 bolts of lightning radiating outward in an x from the pupil, and they constantly flickering. They are only for cosmetic effect. There are 4 tesla coils in an x-shape with orange lightning radiating off of it. The orange lightning arcs from tesla coil to tesla coil. Lastly, there are orange metal 'shoulders', and attached to which are the arms, which are like the Omnidroid 08's arms, but split into 4 sections instead of 2. At the head of the arms are claws,with spikes inbetween them. SODaLG was roughly 50 feet tall. His old body is also in the center of his new one, controlling it. When he was first created, he appeared similar, but the rim was circular, the shoulders were oval shaped from the side, and circular in diameter. The arms were also more accordion-like, and the hands were simply strong magnets. There were no tesla coils, and the screen was blue, with no pupil. History SODaLG was first created by Steve while he was on Neptune, slightly before slightly before X-Beta. He was made for an unknown purpose, but presumably Steve did not put much thought into it, and it was most likely to do some everyday task that Steve was too lazy to do. SODaLG, considering this task beneath him, and given part of Steve's power, immediately attacked Steve and both of them were locked in a battle. Despite the fact that Steve was stronger, SODaLG had surprised him, and Steve was a bit... mentally slow. SODaLG won, and put Steve into a deep sleep. He had lost both of his arms though, and was barely intact. He gained 85% of Steve's power, and carried Steve all the way to Pluto, and left him there. SODaLG, over time, then created the Drides, and ordered them to make his new body over his old body. Eventually they did, and Bob began to notice that Steve was gone for too long. Bob realized the existence of SODaLG, and immediately created the Zomgorgs to avenge Steve, resulting in a 5 year long war between the Drides and Zomgorgs. They mainly fought on earth. 5 years later, Bob found Steve, and both of them went to Neptune to fight SODaLG. SODaLG did not have any Drides guarding him, and did not expect this, so his eye went wide with fear. A thrilling fight ensued between the 2 brothers and SODaLG, and eventually, they rendered his new body useless. The computer screen went dark, the tesla coils fell off, and the body went limp. Out of the smoking wreckage came SODaLG's old body, limping, and afraid. SODaLG desperately attempted to get away, but Steve caught up to him, and touched SODaLG. SODaLG was so badly damaged, that one touch from Steve made him short circuit and turn into ashes. SODaLG was no more. Trivia * This is one of the characters I've thought up with in roughly the last 4 months. * This is roughly the... 3rd character that I have confirmed dead at the time of typing this. * This character is in the main dimension, Uno. * I got the name SODaLG from GLaDOS in portal. I simply reversed the order of the characters. Category:Characters Category:Uno